An eccentric screw pump is known from DE 0S 20 57 860. With this pump a guide disc is seated on the drive shaft. On both of its radial faces this disc is guided on fixed surfaces.
An abutment ring having a sealing ring is seated in the direction to the drive. This sealing ring abuts the disc and is subjected to pressure by a spring.
The object of the invention is to shorten the length of an eccentric screw pump, avoid impairment of the articulation and the bearings in compact pumps and to reduce the drive power without impairing the delivery rate of said pump.